New Beginning
by Frickinawesome
Summary: After the great fourth shinobi war.The world is at peace again but both Naruto and Sasuke are no where to be found. Where could they have gone? Where are they now? What happened to the two of them? My first story, Be NICE guys :D
1. THEY!

**Hey guys, well here is my first ever story I am all new to this and mostly dont know much of the stuff. . . But I'll try to make my stories as intresting as possible and me would love a view reviews every now and then too ^_^.**

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Naruto in any way what so ever. . . It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all his greatness. Keep it up dude!**

** CHAPTER ONE **

Tsunade was at her desk as usual, arranging papers, taking in mission payments and whatnot. just the average day for your Hokage, but today was different, "THEY" we're going to come back soon. A smile came across Tsunade's face "I wonder how THEY are?" she thought with excitement. It's a good thing she didn't tell Sakura or she would have freaked

The shinobi war had ended, Madara was gone and the world was safe once more. Everyone returned to their peaceful happy lives including a certain kunoichi. Sakura had been hanging out with Ino all day, buying groceries for her mom which kinda annoyed her to no end, but she loved to help her out now and then. She was 20, she had matured, but one thing still bugged her to no end, "where are THEY?" she thought while shopping with Ino, lost in thought Ino snapped her out of it

"Yo forhead, are you gonna stand there like a bill board sign or are ya gonna help me with this stuff" she said annoyed while picking up her groceries." Oh, right sorry Ino. . .". Ino looked at her friend with an annoyed expression and finally said with a smile.

"Sakura, your seriously need to get a date, Sasuke-kun isn't here anymore. Try going out keep your mind off things" Ino said with her hands on her hips

"Would you help me carry these?" Sakura said as she picked up her groceries."Damn It dont change the subject! Sakura am serious, I got over Sasuke-kun, why can't you?"

Sakura was quiet "Sasuke-kun" she thought. She hadn't seen Sasuke since the day that he and Naruto both toke down Madara. . . Madara how she hated that name, It destroyed her life, her friends her family how can she forget his intentions.

"Earth to Sakura wake up!" Ino yelled causing her to drop all her bags on the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Sakura with anger in her voice. "Now sakura calm down hehehe I-I was just trying to help you" Ino said nervously.

"Pfft, whatever just help me pick these up will ya I have to get home". Ino helped her out they both said their good-bye's and left.

Sakura was heading back to her house, noting down the stuff she was suppose to do tomorrow for Tsunade-sama. She had to check out the medical ward, treat the patients, after her duty, she remembered that she was suppose to go to a party tomorrow and the BBQ place Choji loved. Strange she couldn't remember the name(rather I couldn't XD). Along the way Sakura came across old man Takeuchi. He was closing up his Ramen shop and heading hope

"Ramen how Naruto would go gaga on them.." " Naruto. . . . ". Her best friend, her team mate, her companion wasn't with her now. Suddenly tears began to dwell in her eyes. Naruto was the Shinobi war hero, the pride of Konoho, the strongest leave shinobi ever. How the knuckle headed idiot became the man he is or was.

Naruto had dissappeared from the medical ward after his fight with Madara Uchiha. There was no sign of him at all anywhere. . . She missed him, his smile, his laughter, his stupid expressions, his voice, his nagging like a kid. She missed it all

She wiped the tears from her eyes and got home. " Hi Mom, I got your stuff for you. Now can i PLEASE go to bed? It's like 11pm and I have to run errands for lady Tsunade tomorrow" Sakura said.

"Sure my little cherry blossom, you can go. I heard from Ino that you have a party tomorrow?" Sakura's mom said. "Yeah, all of us are having a get together, we haven't seen eachother since the war cause of the missions and whatnot. So yeah, I guess it's going to be great"

Her Mom smiled, and Sakura went to her room. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and went to bed, wondering where the both of them are. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto. . . where are you two, I need you". A few minutes later she dosed off

An Anbu with a lion like mask suddenly poofed infron of the Hokage desk and found Tsunade passed out from drinking too much. He sweat dropped and went to wake her.

" Eh, Tsunade-sama? i have urgent news. Tsunade-sama?". He kept bugging her then all of a sudden" WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DISTURBING ME WHEN I'M WORKING?" Tsunade yelled at the Anbu white eyed. The anbu was scared to the point where he was shivering.

" Oh sorry, what's the news?" Tsunade asked cleaning the drool from ther mouth". " THEY have arrived, Tsunade-sama" said the Anbu

A small smile lit up Tsunade's face and she replied" good, send them in.. Oh and Sai sorry about the outburst" she said smirking

"It's okay Tsunade-sama, I am used to your bickering" Sai said taking off his mask. A fuming Tsunade crackled her knuckles" say that again I DARE YOU!" quickly Sai left.

A few minutes later the door opened, "Ah yes come in...It's been a while then. . . ." Tsunade said chuckling. . . .

** THE END**

**So how was it? sucks right I know but I think i can get better with a little practice. . . . please review and rate oh and do mention my mistakes too as this is my first story. Thanks a bunch guys ^_^**


	2. The Party

**Hey guys, am kinda free so I thought why don't I just update my chapter on my first story ^_^ thank you for your comments. So expect me to release alotta chapters on my story in the coming weeks and I'll make sure not to dissapoint you. NOW on with the replies *gives a thumb's up***

**kyuubi-insomniac:** First up thank you for taking time in reviewing my crappy writing. Well the pairing will be introduced later and its mostly based around Team 7's POV. Also I appreciate you correcting my mistakes since i uploaded it early cause of it being hot off the presses LOL. . . Please continue oh and sorry i meant to select Naruto. U :P

CHAPTER 2  
>THE PARTY<br>_She was running as fast as she could, just a little longer she thought. Ahead she could hear the intensity of the battle. Sakura along with Tsunade, Kakashi and the entire Konoha 11 were heading to the fight that shoke the shinobi world to its core. She ran as fast as she could, tears streaming in her eyes as she thought of the horror that might await her when she got there. All of them ran as fast as they could. When they got there a terrible sight was was in front of them. The entire place was completely destroyed and ruined. Nothing on this world could have lived. Sakura came to and saw Sasuke, bloodied and beaten, lying there on the floor. From what she could get, his ribs were completely broken and he didn't have the necessary chakra to even walk. She came running at him with the rest of the 11 behind her. She looked on at his injuries, they were far worst then she thought. Fear struck her that she might not be able to help him, but suddenly Sasuke grabbed her hand and whispered ever so slightly "Na...ru..to". Suddenly she saw a body lying some 20 feet behind Sasuke motionless, not breathing, no Chakra signals. Sakura got up ran to him but suddenly she just kept getting further no matter how much she ran she couldn't reach the ninja"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" was all that was heard as everything went black_

Suddenly sakura awoke. She was completely covered in sweat and was shivering. "Oh...god that's the third time I had this dream" she thought as she slowly got up and went to freshen hereself up.

After finishing her breakfast, she head out to the Hokage tower to see what other work Tsunade-sama had. Although Sakura respected the old Hokage but her fear of her expelled that. She remembered when one time she slept in during her working hours at the hospital and Tsunade, as punishment, had her spend a day helping out Guy-sensei(that's punishment enough If you ask me -_-). Even her simple methods freaked her out. How she loved punishing her student. . . .

"Ah yes, sakura come in. . ." Tsunade said as her student came in the room. Usually Tsunade is not all hyped about working, you know signing papers, assigning missions, screaming at her. But today she looked oddly happy, not like lets-go-clubbin-happy but really happy.

"How are you Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "Am fine Tsunade-sama, you had some work for me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes ofcourse well since I am in a particularly good mood, you can take the day off" Tsunade said chearfully. Sakura was surprised, something's up she thought.

"We are having a councel's meeting today so, I will be particularly busy today, so no time for chit chats off you go" she said as Sakura left.

YAY, a whole day doing nothing, free of stupid hospital duties, free of crazy ass errands for Tsunade-sama. Finally she can spend "me" time and maybe get some stuff for the party today.

As Sakura left, Tsunade looked on through her glass window, "hehehe...Sakura your in for a crazy surprise" said Tsunade as she smiled a little.

KAKASHI P.O.V

"Okay, this is getting boring" Kakashi thought has he finished his Icha Icha paradise undying love for the fifth time now. "If only, Naruto was here, It's been 6 years now. It's just not the same anymore" Kakashi thought closing his book. Suddenly a small child by the age of three came to Kakashi with a plastic kunai and started hitting his leg. Kakashi gave his signature eye smile and picked up the little kid.

"Hey kiddo, still trying to mess up your old man?" as he picked him up. The kid laughed, and said "Daddy, mummy ish going shopping maybe you and me can play now?". Kakashi nodded and Tayo beamed at his dad with joy in his eyes." Come on dad, I wana show you my ninja outfit.

Kakashi smiled, Tayo was about 3. Grey hair, small eyes, but oddly he didn't wear a mask like his dad did. He loved watching his dad train and even though Kakashi had retired he would still often love to keep himself fit and would train often.

although annoyingly, his child had developed a liking to guy, something which kakashi found really odd cause to be honest, HE COULDN'T STAND THE GUY!. He was just too annoying with his pointless competitions, but still he was his friend and was the only one that Kakashi respected alot apart from the hokage and her wife ofcourse*shivers*.

"Come on dad! It's almosht time for your parthy" said Tayo. God Kakashi almost forgot he had to get ready, everyone will be there... and It would help take his mind off the retirement gig well, after he and his son shared their quality time ofcourse.

Everyone was suppose to meet near the Ichiraku Ramen shop. All of them were excited and really were going to be glad to see eachother again after such a LOOOOONG time. Sakura and Ino came there first. "Hey Ino-pig, Whatcha think?" Sakura said showing off her new outfit, she was wearing a pink dress with a beautiful necklace and high tops.

Ino thought about it and said"yeah totally. . . for a slut. . . " snickering. Sakura was shocked, now Ino was gonna get it. Just when the two were gunning for eachother. "Oh man I can't believe this you guys are about 21 and yet still you act like kids, how troublesome" in came Shikamaru with his normal shinobi outfit except now he was holding a cigarette and was wearing a ear top(small one). He smiled at the both of em and they greeted him.

"Hey SHIKA!" Ino yelled and she kissed her boy friend. " Nice to see ya too Ino, women. . . " Shikamaru said half smiling. "Hey there Sakura you look great today, just ignore what Ino said, she's always like that" said Shikamaru. Sakura smiled" hehe you JUST figured that out, I knew that when she was a like 3" sakura said. All three of them went on in the restaurent. They talked about their missions and how they been. Soon all of the Konoha 11 was at shinbuya. Choji had gotten really thin and wasn't that chubby at all. Hinata had really opened up to the gang since her confession to Naruto and was more outgoing and happy. Kiba was now a Jonin due to his actions in saving half the gang during the fourth war(more on that later). Neji became a councelor member for the hyuga clan since Hinata wasn't really that intrested in politics. Shino was...Shino(-_-). Lee had really matured since his time spending with his own genin team. He was more of a leader now and his team was known as Team YOUTH(Oh boy _). Guy sensei was still the same hyper, full of strength, and talkative. Then In came Sai, the silent one no more although he was still working on his emotions. Ten-Ten was also a genin now and was dating Lee.

"Man its great to see you guys again, but where is Kakashi sensei?" asked Kiba. Sakura gave an annoyed look and said" He'll be here dont worry. . .".

"Oh he'd better be for now I challange my rival to a stake eating contest, TO THE POWER OF YOUTH" Guy said giving his signature cocky smile. Everyone sweat dropped(including the author). Same old guys sensei he hasn't changed a bit.

So, Hinata how you been? You hardely ever are around" Ino asked the hyyuga. "Oh nothing, well I am just really busy with my missions and the time at the academy, those kids are a handful, now I know how Iruka sensei felt about Naruto" she said but knew instantly why she shouldn't have said that

Everyone grew silent, they all missed their friend. He was gone, for christ sake it had been 5 years since he left. Where could he be?

Suddenly in a poof of smoke Kakshi sensei appeared on top of their table "Sorry I am late guys, I was helping this old lady cross the river and. .. "

"LIKE HELL YOU WERE!" everyone said in unison and eventually laughed it off. It was great the way that everyone was getting along. They ate, made fun of eachother, told stories and even had a few drinks.

Then suddenly Shikamaru got up"Everyone I'd like to make a toast". All of them grabbed their sake and raised their glasses.

Shikamaru closed his eyes smiled and said " Thank you guys, for being with me,i mean us through all this time, through all that we have suffered and endured. To all the people that we have lost. And trust me, we have endured alot during our past experiences, and most of all thank you guys, for being my friends, To Friendship"

"To Friendship" everyone said and drank down their glasses. "Man o man how things have changed" a man with a hood came and said. " They got better since you weren't here you idiot" said another hooded man who came from the roof and settelled down next to his companion.

Everyone looked on, and then Sakura spoke" Who are you two?". The two looked at eachother and one of them said" So you really dont recognise us do you sakura?". She was awstruck, they knew her name then maybe-

All of a sudden they took off their hoods shocking the entire restaurant and the Konoha 11 to their cores and Sakura, who was completely overwhelmed with emotions, was shocked beyond belief

THE END

**There It is guys, hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it, please please rate and review or i might not write another chapter :P**


	3. Reveal

**Hey there guy thanks for reviewing my chapters it means alot. I felt so much happy that people are reading my story that I thought of updating the latest chapter as quickly as possible ^_^. So here It is oh and lets not forget, ON WITH THE REPLIES*gives a guy-sensei smile and thumbs up***

AstroMarze: See? that wasn't very long now was it ^_^

MadMan26: WOW! you sound like your really enjoying my work, g thanks! oh and thanks for rushing me that really helped LOL

Mariuspvp: LOL duh, i love cliffhangers so that's just my way of teasing you guys. . . ^_^

ash: NO! not the dogs please no... lolz here's the chapter oh and btw am a cat person :P

dbzgtfan2004: Hey, glad your enjoying the tale and as for the pairings...wait and see bro/sis ;)

CHAPTER # 3  
>"REVEAL"<p>

Everyone was awstruck, they were literally in shock. They couldn't believe the person standing in front of them. One of them toke off the hood, and in came two blue eyes, yellow messed up hair, a fox like grin, two whisker marks and strangely a mark above the left eye. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Na..Naruto?" was all that Sakura could say as she got up from her seat. She slowly walked up to the knucklehead ninja and touched his face, her eyes were watering. It really was him, he was back, he really was back. "NARUTO!" she yelled as she hugged him and then came the entire group all wanting a piece of the blond. The entire restaurant was cheering! Their hero had returned, he was back at Konoha, the guy who stopped Madara Uchiha, he was back everyone was in applause.

"Thanks everyone, Man It's good to be back" Naruto said as he let go of Sakura. . . "Great to see you too Sakura-Chan, and wow you sure have changed" he said while rubbing the back of his head. The other figure was about to take off his hood then all of a sudden Naruto shot him a serious look and said"not now...". The figure nodded and dissapeared in what seemed like black flames. Everyone was curious as to who he was, but they can find out later cause they're friend was back!

"eh guys can you move over? all that travelling has made me super HUNGRY!"he said chuckling, they all laughed and let him sit between Sakura and Hinata.

"So Naruto, where have ya been man?" asked Kiba, he was glad to see his childhood buddy back. Everyone was wondering the same thing, "well, it's kind of a long story. . . I'll promise to tell ya someother time when its less...crowded" said naruto staring at the people wanting to take a glimpse of him

Sakura was actually surprised that this was Naruto, she was literally dumb founded. If It wasn't for his eyes she wouldn't have recognized him. He has really grown to become the splitting image of his father, the fourth Hokage. He was slightly buff, was wearing a skin tight black shit with black pents along with orange flames designs on it. His hair was exactly like his dad, he had developed small dimples on his cheeks, and she had to admit he was quiet Hot. She blushed a little at the thought but then got into the group.

Ino smiled"Wow, Naruto you really have become quiet smart, did you work out?" she asked smiling."Sorta well my...friend has been helping me along with my training, gotta say once you spend time with the guy, he's really helpful" Naruto said with his fox like grin. Then Kakashi asked" Who was that guy Naruto?". All of a sudden Naruto went serious and said"All in due time Kakashi sensei, am not allowed to tell you guys anything until the time is right, so i think we should drop that question for now". He then went back to being"himself" and said, "Sooo Kakashi sensei, i heard you got married?" he said snickering. Kakashi gave him his eye smile, while Shikamaru said" yeah, he did It was a drag and you'd never guess who he married" while lighting a cigarette.

"Really? Who Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said with excitement. Then Kakashi responded"All in Due Time Naruto" from which Naruto did a sweat drop. Then In cam Lee"Hey Naruto, are you ready for my challange now? I have been dying to fight you, It has been my abition now." he said with burning eyes

Naruto held his hands up in defence" woah woah calm down Bushy brow, I just got here maybe someother time kay?"he said with a nervous smile. Which put Lee off.

After what seemed like days of talking and what not with Naruto they all went up to leave, he was glad to see them all, his friends, his family, his reason for living. When they got out Sakura asked"hey naruto, how about we get together at Ichiraku tomorrow, you know talk about old times". Naruto thought for a minute and said" oh sorry sakura-chan, I can't I'm sorta busy lady Tsunade has me in the training tomorrow dont know why".

Sakura thought LADY TSUNADE? wow something is definetly wrong with Naruto, he seems alot different."okay then, I'll come and see ya at the training grounds tomorrow then, how about that?". Naruto gave his signature smile, how she missed that smile.

"That'd be great Sakura-Chan... I'll see ya tomorrow" he said as he jumped off.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Tsunade was staring down at the village. So peaceful, she thought as she toke in the cool air and loved every minute of it. It was all so quiet until all of a sudden a rush of air passed her. She smiled slightly and said"Back from your shocking return I see" as Naruto came into view. "You know me Baa-chan I like to make a bad ass entrance" said Naruto and suddenly black flames appeared beside Naruto and in came the hooded figure still conceived."You told them about him yet?" Tsunade asked with seriousness in her voice.

Naruto looked at the figure then back at Tsunade,"Not yet baa-chan I'll tell them when the time is right or only If they need to know, and in my opinion only Sakura has the RIGHT to know" Naruto said as he smiled to himself

Tsunade only smirked, typical the boy might have grown a little but he's still the same in some ways."It's getting really late, I should head home." said Tsunade as she walked past the two men and said " Oh, and be careful around girls this time Naruto, your gonna find a much more. . . different welcome" Tsunade said with a bit of evil in her voice Naruto froze as she went away.

"Girls, man I had enough of that on my trip" said Naruto as he looked on towards the peaceful konoha. Everything was back to normal, people were living their lives easily, were all at peace and happy.

"So when do you plan to tell them?" asked the hooded figure. Naruto thought for a minute and replied "until the time is right, I need to tell them what happened to me first then we'll get to you dont rush me into this, smart ass" smirking he turned to him.

"Don't worry, they'll accept you It's just gonna take them some time" he said in a cheary voice. The figure looked away and said" I'll see you back at our sleeping quaters as he disappeared in flames.

Naruto looked on and though 'someday am gonna be Hokage for sure, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON ANYTHING!. But I'll say this, tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a day. . . . .

THE END

Soooooo how was it guys, lame pathetic, you decide. Oh and dont forget to rate and review my chapters and keep me happy so I can write for ya some more kay? TOODLES


	4. Improvement

**Hey guys miss me? Sure you did. Read all your comments and loved each and everyone of em and am also considering a few things. Prepare for some serious wow's in my future chapters as I reveal Naruto's story :P. As for the figure you'll just have to wait and see. . . Oh and you guys know what's next, ON WITH THE REPLIES *GUY SENSEI STYLE***

Footster26: Yay! But then again Naruto isn't plural man. . . .;)

AstroMarze: lolz, that's the suspense. . . ;) keep guessing though wait and see :P

Orggma: Oh you make a good point, I'll try to make your dreams come true (: LOL

MARIUsPVP: lolz glad to hear it, am new at this and am so glad that people are enjoying my chapters and nothing is more exciting. . . . NOTHING!

** CHAPTER#4**

**IMPROVEMENT**

_He couldn't breath, couldn't even hear a thing as the noises just got louder. He slowly tried to get up to his feet and saw Sasuke doing the same. Both were literally so beaten up that they could barely stand, but the odd thing was that they both had a common enemy._

_"I must say I am surprised, you two are very persistent" said a dark voice from above them as a figure wearing a mask, a long cape, a sigth, looked at the pair with glee. His sharingan and Rinegan looked as deadly as ever. Naruto slowly got up to his feet and so did Sasuke. _

_"My my, how you two have changed the course of history, It's quiet amusing. Two entities the hatred and will, fighting together" said Madara as he stood back some feet away._

_"My hatred is what guides me, It's all that I have left, but how blind and thoughtless I was. I directed my hatred at the wrong people, It was meant for YOU!" yelled Sasuke as he charged up his chidori in both hands & combined the two._

_"My will, this will kept me going. Helped me to improve my limits beyond an ordinary ninja. Helped me in protecting my family, my friends, my loved ones, also helped me in putting an end to ASSHOLES like YOU!" yelled Naruto as he took the last remaining portion of the Kyuubi's chakra and only his right hand had been enveloped by it, he created a Rasengan(White on the inside and Golden on the outside)without using any clones and stood beside Sasuke._

_"THIS ENDS HERE MADARA!" they both yelled as they came running up to him, Madara as cocky as he was just looked on and dodged both attacks, but then realised his horrible mistake as the teens transformed their technique into something...unique. He looked around in complete horror as they doubled back and yelled _**RASENDORI!**

Naruto awoke with a thud on the floor,"damn it" he said as he slowly got up and looked around, 'these nightmares are gonna kill me one day' he thought as he looked at the clock It was near 11am His quaters was much like his room, hell it looked EXACTLY like it only bigger. 'I can't believe I used to live like this' he thought as he got up picked up his blanket and neatly packed it up. After freshing up a little there was only one thing on Naruto's mind,'OSS It's time for some Ichiraku Ramen!' he thought with a fox like grin and jumped out the window.

He reached the Ichiraku Ramen shop and came in "Yo old man, one miso ramen with extra meat please" he said as Teuchi came into view "Okay okay you dont have to-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw, Naruto. . . And said "well well well look who's back! I heard rumors but wouldn't believe em since you never came here Naruto". Naruto just smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Oye Ayame looked who dropped in" said Teuchi as he called for his daughter. "Dad If you tried to set me up with another boy I swear I'll-"her jaw dropped. She looked at the person sitting in front of her, so handsome, such beautiful hair, cute smile, blue eyes. . . wait blue eyes!

"Naruto? is that you?" she asked in complete surprise as she stared at the hunk in front of her. He nodded, she couldn't believe her eyes, this is the same teen that used to eat here? god he was hot. " hi, how you been?" said Ayame trying to wash the blush off her face and then said"Miso Pork right?", "you know it Ayame-chan" he replied with glee.

In about half an hour Naruto ate about 9 bowls already, "'man am stuffed", he said 'I should pay the old man now' as he toke out his wallet, Teuchi stopped him and said"Naruto, you finally came back after all these years, consider this our welcome back party. . ", "gee thanks old man I owe you one" Naruto said as he began to walk out when Teuchi replied"WE are the ones who owe you Naruto, we can't thank you enough for all you've done". Naruto stopped and turned around with a calm expression and said" My family doesn't have to owe me anything old man, take care" as he gave them a warm smile.

Naruto had about 2 hours left until he was scheduled to meet Tsunade at the training grounds, so he knew exactly where he needed to be right now. . .

**KONOHA CEMETARY**

Naruto looked down at the gravestone, clutching his fists and fighting to hold back tears. He bend down on one knee and looked up at the rising sun and the gravestone which read

**HERE LIES CAPTAIN YAMATO, A TRUE LEADER, AND A TRUE SHINOBI, MAY HE REST IN PEACE**

Naruto took a moment to take in those words, he couldn't believe that Yamato was gone and he couldn't do anything about It. Yamato had died during the fourth great shinobi war, when Naruto and bee had traced the location of the millions of Zetsu coming to do battle. They found Yamato strapped tp a large tree and was apparently used to create the huge army of Zetsu heading to fight the shinobi forces. They had tried to free Yamato but his life force was bonded with the tree! In the end, Yamato told Naruto and Bee to leave while he "holds" the Zetsu down. Naruto refusing to leave him, was grabbed by Bee as Yamato said his last words"Good luck Naruto, I believe in you, you will become Hokage" as he transformed his life force into energy, killing the entire Zetsu army and in the end, becoming a large garden.

Tears began to fall down as Naruto remembered his last words and clenched his fists. "Yamato-taicho, I Promise you, I WILL become Hokage and I shall protect everyone" he said as he felt a hand on his shoulder. HE turned around to find Shikarmaru there smiling at him, "Let It all out, It's alright they didn't die in vain Naruto, these men will forever be known as the bravest people to have ever stepped on this earth" he said.

Naruto cleaned his tears with his hands" I-I couldn't save him, this is all my fault, If only-", Shikamaru cut in and said"Naruto, we all told you before, we don't expect you to do everything by yourself. Don't take this whole thing on yourself. . .your better then that, learn to believe in yourself and your friends more" as he let go of his shoulder."Now come on, your suppose to come to the training grounds or else lady Tsunade AND Sakura will pumble you. . . women, such a drag" he said as he took out his cigarette

Naruto face dropped "SINCE WHEN DID YOU SMOKE?" he asked in surprise, "you just noticed? you might look older but your still really dumb" he said as he went away while Naruto's jaw dropped.

Naruto and Shikamaru arrived at the training ground, surprisingly alot of people were there. Sakura, Ino, Sai, Tsunade, Kakashi(even his son Tayo), Shizune, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Hinata, and now Shikamaru. Naruto sighed "this isn't WWE you know" he said they all laughed. "Well kiddo, lets see If you have improved or not. . " said Tsunade. Naruto became annoyed and said"Oh man, do I have to fight Kakashi sensei again?". This made Tsunade smirk and Kakashi gloom in a strange corner(going a little emo).

"No no, your far beyond Kakashi's level Naruto. . . your even beyond mine. So, I thought I'd give you a bit of a challange" she said as Naruto bumped his fists, "bring it!" he said.

" Okay then, remember you asked for this, he's ready..." she yelled. Then alota things happened at once

The sand beneath Naruto errupted like a Volcano, he backed away in a defensive position and prepared himself. Suddenly that Sand, slowly toke the shape of a human being. . . .

Naruto smirked"Finally, I get to fight you after all this time. . . . Garaa" he said as the sand toke the form of the Kazekage. Garaa had changed alot over the years, he had grown his hair to just below his neck, his gourd was a bit smaller now, he was wearing dark red shinobi pants and a blueish closed shirt(like in shippuden) which marked the kanjii of Kazekage on the back, he had two bands on either side of his arms and was wearing black shinobi boots.

"It's great to see you again Naruto Uzumaki" he said as he gave a small smile. "Your Hokage told me about your arrival, I had to meet my oldest friend soon enough though, so she proposed something intresting. . . ."

"heh, glad your here Garaa now lets get this over with" yelled Naruto as he got ready to fight and so did Garaa. Some distance below him, the hooded figure jumped on the tree and looked on at the scene below"This should be intresting" he said and looked on.

"Are you both ready? Good, now. .. . . .BEGIN!" Kakashi said as they both rushed at eachother

**END**

**So, guys watcha think, too much? three much? Oh and do give me a nice little review and rate my story please so that others may enjoy It aswell. Next chapter might be a bit late, cause i have university work to do, so toodles. . . .. **


	5. New Generation

**It has been soooooo looooong! i'm really sorry for the wait, i wanted to update with my chapters sooner but I have alot of stuff going on and I've been really busy. . . Lets see what happens between both Naruto and Garaa then shall we? **

**CHAPTER 5**

**NEW GENERATION**

As soon as Kakashi gave the word, the two 21-year olds ran at eachother. Naruto made 3 shadow clones that attacked garaa. Garaa kicked one in the ribs and sent the other flying with a sand uppercut. Naruto looked on and smiled "Hehehe your defence is still unbreakeable Garaa. . . let's see If you can really match the future Hokage." Two clones suddenly popped out of nowhere and attacked Garaa from the either side he blocked them and dispelled them with a roundhouse kick.

Garaa backed away and was in shock"how, how did you just make two shadow clones out of the blue? I didn't even see you move for a hand sign or anything. . .". Naruto smiled a bit and said simply"Instead Shadow Clone jutsu, i learned it from an old monk in my travels, It's simple but can be really useful for a distraction". Sakura looked on and was shocked 'Naruto...how strong are you? I thought It was impossible for you to get stronger then you already were but, wow. . . .'

Naruto came running towards Garaa and both fought full on with taijutsu... Lee was staring unbelieveably at their speeds, both were extremely fast and quick. 'I'm going to work even harder If I ever catch up with Naruto now. . . '

Everyone stared in awe at how fast they were fighting, It was hard to keep an eye on the two of them, Garaa kept on blocking Naruto's strike and Naruto kept evading Garaa's sand attacks and punches. Then in a split second Garaa managed to punch Naruto who flew away fast and in that moment he tossed a kunai at Garaa, "You think a Kunai will stop my sand?" he said as he dodged it. "No i expected you to dodge it", Garra heard the voice from behind him and was shocked, and so was everyone in the whole area.

Naruto was standing behind Garaa with his kunai at Garaa's spine. . . "When did you-", "Oh yeah, I got my dad's kunai from the pervy sage's will after the war. I'm already fast with my Kyuubi chakra but this kunai gives me the edge of space-time travel. My father didn't perfect it, but i managed to do it" he said as he kicked Garaa from behind. He fell two yards away from the training area.

Suddenly the sand beneath Naruto began to rise and It enveloped Naruto tight. He tried to break free but It was no use, the sand was sort of strangling him and noticed that the Garaa he kicked away was just a sand clone. He looked at the sand as it turned into a human hand, and slowly into a whole torso

From within the torso's middle came Garaa holding his hands up like It was an illusion "Your not the only one who has improved, Naruto. . ." he said as Naruto struggled to get free.

Just the Garaa yelled" SANDSTORM BURRIEL". Everyone stared in horror as Naruto was completely inveloped in sand. "STOP IT! your going to kill him stop!" yelled Sakura as Garaa kept his pressure going.

Just then, out of the sand, everyone saw yellowish chakra envelop the area where Naruto was. It kept getting clearer and clearer untill "WIND STYLE:AIR BUBBLE"just then the sand blew apart as Naruto was in his kyuubi form and was inside a yellow air bubble, which slowly dissapeared 'phew, that was close another minute in there and I was shish kabab. . . maybe Garaa doesn't know the meaning of the word Spar(-_-)'

'wow, he's really strong. . . this is unbelieveable i never thought that he would improve this much. Plus he kinda looks hot in that kyuubi state, oh what am I thinking! He's like my brother, Why am I being so pervy?' thought Sakura as she watched on.

Naruto stode with a look of determination in his eyes. . . man this is hard, ever since the war Garaa has improved beyond all the Kages. Hope I dont break something. Just then Naruto vanished and appeared aside Garaa and slammed him into the air, he appeared in the air and covered Garaa with punches and kicks. Then he made a yellow ball in his right hand 'Woah, no shadow clones? He definetly has improved' Garra thought as the technique hit him "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as the ball of wind knocked Garaa down back to the ground.

Wrinching in pain, Garaa slowly got up ' If It wasn't for my sand, I'd be dead. . . His execution has improved and so has his Rasengan. . . '. Just as Garaa was strategizing, A giant ball of Wind was above him, he looked in disbelieve as the ball was growing larger and larger until Naruto made a clone and that clone used the kyuubi cloak to cut the Giant Rasengan in two and both the clones said "BOOMERANG RASENGAN!" as they thew both of them at Garaa' darn I can't block that, I'll be blown to bits' just then he dodged the technique only for it to come back from behind him. 'Darn It! I have to think quickly' he thought as Garaa made a sand clone for a diversion. The Rasengan hit him and the clone was sliced apart, then a huge explosion came, all the onlookers covered their eyes as It hit, making a huge crater in the training ground, Garaa dodged the second attack, and unbelieveably the Rasengan flew back into Naruto's hand(still in kyuubi state). He disbanded the technique and looked on.

Everyone was shocked, Naruto had taken the Rasengan to such a large extent had surprised everyone. The hooded figure in the trees just looked on and smiled 'If they thought that was amazing, they haven't seen anything yet.'

Garaa smiled, released his sand and stoped fighting, Naruto did the same and both came up to eachother."Wow Garaa, you have really lived up to the kage name. . . That was intense! " Naruto said while giving his sheepish foxy grin.

Garaa put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said"You are ready", 'ready? for what? is he talking about my fighting?'. Tsunade came to both young men, smiled "Now that was some extreme fighting, great skill, now rest up Naruto you'll need to be at my office in the morning 9:00am sharp and Garaa, I believe you had something to talk to me about?"she said looking at Garaa. "yes I do hokage-sama, If we can go to your tower I'll lay down the details there"he said as he looked at Naruto"I know you were holding back, were'nt you?" Naruto looked smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'll see you around Naruto Uzumaki" as Garaa left with Tsunade(with his entire guard i might add -_-). Ino was standing beside Sakura and was eyeing her as she looked at him, "He became a lot cuter hasn't he?" she said smiling, "I guess. . . and my god has he improved! Did you see the Boomerang Rasengan? that was incredible" Sakura said sounding impressed.

"and to think that this is the same dumb idiot, who flunked our class every now and then, and he's kinda cute, do you think he's seeing anyone?" Ino said giving her evil like smile, "dont even think about It Ino pig"_**This sexy bastard is ours alone!(inner sakura)**_**.**

"Why? do you like him?" Ino teased Sakura elbowing her arm lightly, Sakura blushed"N-no, why would you say that? I just dont want him to be going out with a piggish(LOL) whore like you " said Sakura, she knew she hit her nerve.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU BREASTLESS BITCH!" yelled Ino white eyed and angry "BRING IT INO PIG!". Just as both women were at eachother's throats, the hooded figure jumped down with Naruto "hn...show off" he said, as Naruto laughed lightly"Hey, I had to sell it, otherwise I would look like a complete idiot"

'Who is that? is he Naruto's student or something? I saw this guy at our get together yesterday, what's his deal and by the looks of It he barely talks to anyone besides Naruto, I'll ask Naruto later though'

In a flash, the hooded figure dissapeared in black flames as Naruto came up to his friends "so guys, enjoy the show?" he said and they all nodded, "What was that technique you just used Naruto? even my Byakugan couldn't pick out it's movements and damage. . . "

"Oh you mean the Boomerang Rasengan? yeah I have been working on my Rasengan forms, It's a technique where i split apart the rotation and speed of the Rasengan into two distinct techniques, both act as a boomerang due to my kyuubi cloak putting in its adaptive chakra in each. . . So that's it" said Naruto looking satisfied in himself

Everyone sweat dropped except Neji, who looked at the others sighed and said "He cuts the Rasengan into two different techniques" OHHHHHH they all said in unison, and laughed. Then out of the blue, Hinata came up to Naruto and said"hey, uh Naruto? can I talk to you for a second...alone." Kiba gave Naruto a wink and thumbs up "sure, lets go. . . there is a spot near the Konoha river we can chat there"

Sakura's heart thumped, maybe she's going to tell him how she feels. . ._** and she's gonna take Naruto away from us CHAA!.**_ No she- I dont care! he can date who ever he likes, I'm not gonna mess around with his affairs. _**But you still have the hots for him dont you? admit It he's HOT as HELL!**_ okay okay, maybe just maybe, he's sorta cute and has matured but that doesn't mean I like him, does It?

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was sitting in her room, just having finished a conversation wit Garaa about water problems on Suna's end, where she agreed to help out. She was enjoying her sake and was loving the scenery, today was a beautiful day and she liked to enjoy It. Just then Shizune came bursting in trying to catch Tonton who had taken her favorite plant from her officer

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Tsunade yelled and she immediely stopped and glared at Tonton, who hid behind Tsunade's chair, "What are you doing here Shizune, shouldn't you be taking care of you child? Kakashi can't be trusted with the little brat now can he?" she said with her sake in hand " yes i know Tsunade-sama but Tonton here toke my favorite plant off my desk while I came here searching for medical files. Tsunade let out a small laugh, how these incidents ammused her.

Just then an anbu came bursting in, and said "hokage sama I have news from Sai he said to hand this over to you right now!" as he handed over the file to Tsunade, she read it and was shocked. . . . How can this be, where did they find this.. . . . she closed the file, with a look of tension in her eyes'. . . .Geto Mazo. . . '

**THE END**

**Again sorry guys If this chapter is kinda short i have little time so please forgive me. . . oh and do review this cause If i dont get any review i wont be able to write more. . . thanks love you all and hope for quick updates**


	6. Words

**Hey guys, I'm back I had to update since people are enjoying my work and this chapter will have more detailing and character development, let's hope I can pull this off. Here we go guys enjoy. . . **

**CHAPTER#6**

**WORDS**

Naruto and Hinata were walking with eachother. It had been quiet some time since neither of them said a word to eachother. Naruto was tensed, he had no idea what to say to the Hyuga heiress. This was the same girl who loved him for who he was, she loved him despite his idiocity, his stupidness, and most of all his clueless nature. He glanced up at her, she sure was beautiful. She had grown her hair even longer then before, her bangs were longer too, she didn't stutter when he was around, and most of all her clothes...they were more...revealing. She wore a west and a shirt over it bearing the Hyuga symbol, her pants were just below her knees and she wore purple sandles. He didn't want to admit It but she looked...well..cute

They reached over a bridge, there was a pond underneath it. Both of them hung over the bridge thinking about what to say to eachother. Naruto finally broke the silence "Sooo Hinata, how is everything?" he asked while cursing himself from the inside. "Oh well great, I got promoted to Jonin havent you heard?" hearing that made Naruto pout"OH MAN! hearing about your promotions makes me sick, I can't believe I'm still a Genin. . ."

Hinata giggled "dont worry Naruto-kun, you were the hero of the entire world you'll be given the highest honors eventually". Naruto smiled at her which caused her to blush slightly, "You know how I feel about you right?" she asked and this left Naruto speachless, how could he forget that moment. He was down and out when Pein was about to take him, but out of the blue Hinata showed up she fought Pein for him, all for him. She toke stakes in her body all because of him and she then told him that she loved him. Since then in his eyes, Hinata had attained a very high place in his mind...and heart.

He looked at Hinata, into her deep white eyes and she looked into his ocean blue ones. He spoke"...I do... but It's complicated", he was expecting Hinata to cry out or leave but instead she simply smiled "It's Sakura isn't It. . . ", "no no ofcourse not, she's just a friend Hinata. . ". She turned away from him "I've seen the way you look at her Naruto, you look at her with love, respect and admiration. . . I would kill for you to look at me like that".

Naruto felt like he was smacked in the face, what am i gonna say now? This is not going as I planned. "Look Hinata, It's really complicated for me right now. . . My feelings are sort of tangled. I mean your great, smart, beautiful, cute but. . .I just need time"

She looked at him with a hint of sadness but all of a sudden that sadness turned into a small smile"I understand Naruto, but you should know that my feelings for you haven't changed...not one bit. I'll be waiting for you and be sure of it Sakura is gonna have some serious competition" Hinata chuckled a little bit and Naruto did the same.

He came closer to Hinata, who started to blush. He got more closer and she blushed even more furiously. Then Naruto whispered ''Thank You'' to Hinata as he kissed her cheek. . .

"Later" he said as Naruto literally disappeared in front of her as Hinata was frozen in her spot. She couldn't move an inch her hand slowly touched the patch on her cheeks where Naruto had kissed her 'he...he k-k-kissed me?' as she tried to steady herself before eventually she fainted happily.

**SAKURA'S APARTMENT**

She was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling, the little cherries on the ceiling keeping her amused until she fell asleep. Until she heard something swoosh by her window. She sat up quickly rubbing her eyes 'What the heck, how did that open?' she climbed out of her bed and looked out the window. There was no one there, just the rustling of the leaves and the wind until her eyes fell upon the street. . .

There he was, standing still, looking at the alley way was the same hooded figure who was with Naruto all this time. He slowly turned around and Sakura swore she just heard a 'follow' from him as he sped up in to the forest.

"Wait!" Sakura called, damn it where did he run off to, did he want me to follow him? as she quickly got up and found her boots. She was dressed identical to the way she used to dress before her training with Tsunade. She put on her boots and jumped out the window after him. . . .

She ran after him for quiet a while but was unable to pick up to his speed. . . To put it short, man he was fast! They ran after eachother turning, moving, warping until the hooded figure settled down on a patch leading to the outside of the village, Sakura followed.

She had a look of determination in her eyes "Ok I'm not moving another inch if you do not tell me who you are and what is going on here? Why drag me out here at 12am?" He didn't answer and simply looked up at the sky. "Do you remember this place, Sakura?" he said.

She heard him and slowly looked around, It was familiar but she just couldn't remember. . . then It hit her, the bench. . .'No way. . ' Sakura thought as she toke in the environment. This was the exact same place where Sasuke had left the village after knocking Sakura out, could It be. . .

Slowly but surely the hooded figure removed his hood, which left Sakura shocked. She couldn't feel her feet, they had gone numb just like her brain. 'It's not possible, It can't be possible. . ' she thought as she looked on towards the face that had haunted her memories for years, the face that made all the difference, the face that meant everything to her, and the face which showed her what love is. . .

"S-Sasuke. . . ."

**THE END**

**So guys how was it? i tried to improve as much as I could and i hope you like it. . .please review this and state your comments or I won't update anyomore :P**


	7. Team 7

**Hey again guys sorry I didn't update for quiet some time, My family member is ill and my parents keep handing me the responsibilities to handle my brothers. . . So don't expect fast updates from me, I'll be kinda slow so please bear with me and I'm uploading this in one day! so yeah enjoy oh and please anyone who has an account and reads my crap please review review review! Or i might get frustrated and quit :P**

**CHAPTER:7**

**TEAM 7**

"S-sasuke. . " was all that Sakura managed to say as she stared at the young man in this 20's. He still bore the same cold and anger he had when he killed Danzo, but something was different about him. . . . His eyes, they were "normal" he had his sharingan activated but there was something in his eyes that was different. . . . He had certainly changed

"Sakura. . . . It's been a while" the Uchiha prodigy finally spoke as he looked at her with a smallest hint of happiness. She slowly approached him, tears were winding up in her eyes and she was literally shivering and she knew that It wasn't because of the wind. She touched his face but to her surprise, Sasuke didn't turn away at all he stode there looking at her.

"y-your really back?" she asked literally on the verge of balling her eyes out to which Sasuke nodded then without warning she threw her arms around him and cried, and she didn't even stop herself. . . . How she had missed him, and to her surprise he hugged her too and said". . . I'm sorry. . . " to which she looked up at him still fighting to hold back the rest of the water works.

"I'm sorry for putting your life in danger, I'm sorry for trying to kill my friends, I'm sorry for destroying their and your life apart. I was lost Sakura If It hadn't been for Naruto. . . . I dont even know If I would even live. . ."

"Shut Up teme" came a voice from the trees, Sakura looked and was surprised to see Naruto come in with a smile on his face"It's what friends are for right?". . . All three of them stood there in a closed circle and stared at eachother, they were finally together team 7 they had finally done what they had been striving for all these years, to see Team 7 together, laughing, teasing and playing around. . . . It was Sakura's only dream.

Sakura broke the silence"but how. . .?" she said wiping away her tears and staring at the one person who had all the answers, who always had the answer to everything. . Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms looked at the ground "After our fight with Madara, I toke Sasuke to an isolated area away from the shinobi army, he was near death. . . I made a clone and sneaked back in to get Baa-Chan. . . who from the diversion of the other kages managed to reach me, at first she refused to help Sasuke out because of him being a traitor and he should die, but-"

Sasuke cut in and said with the same annoyed expression''but the idiot here told her that If they let me die, then how are they different from the konoha elders who destroyed the entire clan and my brother. . . to which she agreed, my injuries were fatal and required precise chakra. . . since she used her seal, she even used up her remaining chakra to heal my wounds causing her to grow really old, but Kakashi came in and toke her away as we left."

Sakura watched as her two team mates explained their details, no wonder lady Tsunade looked so distorted. . . and she told me that was the result of batteling Madara. "But what about Sasuke and his punishments? and was Kakashi sensei in on you two leaving?" She said as she looked at the Uchiha. Sasuke had become even more handsome then before but mostly his attitude remained the same only for the occasional smile at times (which she found quiet disturbing at first), he wore a black cloak with a huge Uchiha symbol at the back. His sword hidden inside his right sleeve and his arms were taped in white bandages(from training with Naruto i guess). But the one thing that caught her attention was that Sasuke had the leaf head band tied to his left arm with the Uchiha sign on the right. . .

"Well actually. . . " just then Naruto interrupted, "Sasuke!" he had a serious look on his face as he moved his eyes to just beyond the trees on his left. Sasuke immediately activated the Sharingan and looked at the directions Naruto was hinting at. . . "Anbu, three of them all jounin. . . " he said as Sakura looked at Naruto who was already in sage mode then he spoke"Judging from their chakra signatures, one of them is a water style while the other two are fire styled, hehe kids. . . " he laughed, as Sasuke gave a small smirk.

Sakura stared in awe, how did they? when did Naruto? she was speachless. Both of them worked as a unit and from what she could gather even fought as a unit, It looks like their travels or whatever has accelerated their team work. . . 'I guess I really am the weakest link in this team'

"Your not Sakura, you saved our asses countless times remember?" said Naruto smiling as Sakura gave a small blush at his compliment, but then It hit her. . . "NARUTO! you idiot! you read my mind" 'oh boy, I didn't mean to honest It just came" said Naruto getting defensive.

"Hn, I can't believe your 21 you dobe" sasuke said folding his hands. . . " Can IT teme! If had It up to here with your bitching!" this annoyed Sasuke even more "Say that again!" as his eyes became white and he went anime angry looking at Naruto. "Read my lips emo brat, YOU-BITCH-ALOT!".

Sakura couldn't help but smile as the two best friends and brothers went at eachother's throats. . . It brought back so many memories. . .

Just as those two were arguing, Sakura grabbed both of them by the collar and gave Sasuke a smack along with Naruto. Naruto felt like his jaw dropped 'D-did she hit Sasuke?' same was the case with Sasuke as he looked at her "Did you just hit me?" he said as she twitched her knuckles "If you keep acting like a bunch of five year olds then yes, there's more PAIN to come" she said it in such a way that send shivers down Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke looks at his hands and says "Great, I'm becoming a blond idiot" to which Naruto remarks "better then being gay. . ." which pisses him off, just as they are about to go at It, Sakura grabs them both with her hands like a princess and says "Ramen?" to which they both say sure as they go off towards the ramen stand. . .

Upon Sakura's house, Kakashi was watching them. . . and he couldn't help but smile. . . his team his little family was back together "It's just as you would have wanted for us. . . . Obito" he says as he looked up at the sky.

Slowly Kakashi gets up and starts to sprint home, knowing his wife. . . .she'll kill him If he's not home early. . .

THE END

**Well guys I tried my best and as promised here is the latest chapter and I hope you guys love it as much as I did. . . . please rate comment! PLZ **

**;(**


End file.
